Sarah Kerrigan (Co-op Missions)
Sarah Kerrigan is a playable commander in the Co-op Missions mode of Legacy of the Void. She is controlled as a hero unit during missions akin to Heart of the Swarm, and has powerful zerg strains at her disposal.2015-08-08, StarCraft II: Showcase von Verbündete Kommandanten auf der gamescom #BlizzGC2015. YouTube, accessed on 2015-08-11 Overview Info *''Recommended for players of all skill levels'' *''Control Kerrigan on the mission with aggressive abilities'' *''Lead a powerful army of the toughest Zerg units'' Master Levels Kerrigan has the following masteries. :Kerrigan Energy Regen Speed +1.5% percent :Kerrigan Damage +1 attack :Reduce Vespene Gas Costs (Combat Unit) -1% percent :Aura Duration +0.5 second(s) :Larva Produce Speed +1.5 second(s) :Kerrigan Cocoon produce speed +0.5 second(s) Abilities Kerrigan has the following abilities. ;Kerrigan powers ;Kerrigan upgrades Units Kerrigan has access to the following units and structures: Talents Kerrigan acquires the following talents as she levels up. Strategies Kerrigan is the most beginner-friendly unit of all the commanders. Because you actually control Kerrigan, you play very differently from other commanders. She so strong that she can make up for a lot of your unit composition deficiencies. She can easily solo the first 4 waves; during the midgame, she is the cornerstone of your army. Take advantage of the fact that she soloes the early waves to heavily tech at the beginning. One Woman Army Kerrigan takes the field herself as a hero unit, and is very powerful. Her Leaping Strike is best used to rapidly destroy hybrids and other similarly powerful enemy units, while Psionic Shift provides crowd control against swarms of 'light' units. Assimilation Aura should be used frequently, especially when engaging large numbers of enemies. As Kerrigan levels up, more abilities and upgrades become available to her, some requiring mutating at the evolution chamber. All of these should be mutated as resources allow, since good use of Kerrigan is critical to success. I Am The Swarm Kerrigan's core offensive primarily consist of zerglings with smaller numbers of hydralisks or mutalisks for anti-air support; hydralisks are faster and cheaper to build than mutalisks, but mutalisks have superior damage output once Kerrigan reaches Level 11 and unlocks their upgrades at the spire. At higher levels once her ultralisk upgrades unlock, consider adding a few of them to her unit composition to support zerglings. Lurkers and queens are only useful for "defense maps" against terran and zerg, but against protoss are of limited use. Even against terran and zerg, lurkers should not be mutated in large numbers; only several are needed to defend ramps and other choke points. Queens should still be used for Spawn Larva and creep tumors, though. Brood lords are good for overwhelming enemies if the player has a small ground army, but otherwise mutalisks, fully upgraded, out-damage them. Lead From The Front Keep Kerrigan close to her brood to aid them with an overseer hovering above her; and have her tank hits while her other units support her. Micro her expensive ultralisks and brood lords to avoid losing them recklessly, and keep replenishing her more expendable forces as needed. Good micro of Kerrigan is critical to victory, so have your other units just attack move while you focus on controlling her directly and make the most of her abilities. With the proper unit composition, Kerrigan and her brood can easily overwhelm enemies and do well with most any type of map. Slay Them All Kerrigan's nydus worms should also not be neglected. Once she gets the Omega Worm upgrade, she can almost instantly transport a massive army to the front lines, quickly overwhelming any defense. Though she cannot make good use of it on all maps (i.e. Oblivion Express, Temple of the Past), it is still extremely useful to help put an entire army right in the middle of an enemy base, especially if the main ramp to said base gets clogged with ranged units such as goliaths and dragoons. Synergies Protoss Commanders [[Artanis (Co-op Missions)|'Artanis']] is an invaluable supporter due to Shield Overcharge and Guardian Shell helping to protect and prevent expensive losses with mutalisks or ultralisks. On higher difficulties, area-of-effect abilities like psionic storm and hunter-seeker missile are common from enemies, and Kerrigan's mutalisk swarms can be crippled quickly. Artanis' Guardian Shield will protect them from these abilities, and give the Kerrigan player time to retreat her mutalisks so they can regenerate and return to battle. [[Karax (Co-op Missions)|'Karax']] is a good supporter, as he can boost the mutation speed of Kerrigan's higher-tier units and the many upgrades they need to be effective. He can also use colossi and immortals to support Kerrigan's units with siege or anti-armor capabilities as needed, and his energizers with chrono beam can rapidly buff her stronger units to very dangerous speeds. [[Vorazun (Co-op Missions)|'Vorazun']] has little to offer Kerrigan, but her Black Hole can set up enemies for Kerrigan's mutalisks, and they can combine Time Stop and Immobilization Wave for a prolonged stun of enemies. Vorazun also powers up Kerrigan's lurkers with her passive talents to buff cloaked and burrowed units. Terran Commanders [[Jim Raynor (Co-op Missions)|'Raynor']] is a strong supporter for Kerrigan. Raynor's infantry forces mesh well with Kerrigan's zerglings and ultralisks, who can leap/burrow charge past Raynor's infantry to reach targets, and ultralisks provide damage tanking to defend Raynor's fragile marines. Raynor further has medics to heal Kerrigan and her brood, making them a dangerous combination. [[Rory Swann (Co-op Missions)|'Swann']] is a decent supporter due to his vespene harvesters, as Kerrigan's higher-tier units need a lot of vespene and she has a lot of upgrades for them that need to be researched. Swann's Goliaths are generally superior to Kerrigan's hydralisks as ranged support (further helped by Swann's access to science vessels), so the Kerrigan player is better off building an army to supplement Swann's ground forces. Additionally, Kerrigan's nydus worms can help Swann's slow army reach the front lines much more quickly, or even retreat in a pinch. Otherwise though, Swann's reliance on mechanical units clashes with Kerrigan's biological zerg, and they have few abilities to directly support each other. Zerg Commanders [[Zagara (Co-op Missions)|'Zagara']] is a questionable teammate for Kerrigan. Everything Zagara's units can do, Kerrigan's units can do better. Even Zagara's banelings and scourge pale against Kerrigan and her upgraded mutalisks. However, Zagara's queens can use Inject Larva on Kerrigan's hatcheries to give them extra larvae, and Zagara can still benefit largely from Kerrigan's Malignant Creep. Mass Frenzy can also still be very helpful for Kerrigan's units. Abathur is an excellent teammate for Kerrigan. Kerrigan herself can cover the early game with little assistance from Abathur. This allows Abathur to spend resources on teching up rather then focusing on early game defense. Kerrigan's assimilation aura allows Abathur to gain a large resource boost. Malignant Creep can benefit the overall speed and performance of Abathur's army, and allow him to respond to threats faster. In late game, Abathur can provide a frontline army while Kerrigan supports from behind. Achievements Gameplay Levels References Category:StarCraft II Zerg heroes Category:Co-op Commanders